Harry Potter and the Next Thirteen Years
by Kaz Rettop
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION: See Author's Note In Final Chapter
1. The Match 1998

CHAPTER 1-1998

The fall of Voldemort brought long-awaited peace to the wizarding world. When Voldemort died, everyone's worst fears and worries died along with him. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept in touch with each other over the next few months, Ron and Hermione began dating sometime in October. Harry already was dating Ginny. Harry moved into the Burrow around Halloween, Hermione followed suit.

"It's so good to have you around, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry helped her move the furniture in the living room.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied.

They were moving the furniture around to make room to accommodate Harry and Hermione for the long term. After the furniture was moved Harry went up to Ron's room.

"Hey, no that we don't have school and Voldemort's gone what do you reckon we're going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about getting a job and living a normal life for a change." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice. Considering you've been in the spotlight since you were one."

"Exactly. What are you going to do?"

"Well, bear with me here. I was thinking of going to the Chudley Cannons try-outs in November. I mean, you never know if you don't try right?"

"Right. Hey, if that's what you want to do you have my support, Ron. I'm not going to try to stop you from pursuing your dreams. Does Hermione know about it?"

"No, and I'm not sure if I will tell her. I'm not so sure she'd support it."

"Well, come up with a back-up plan and I think she will."

"Back-up plan?"

"Listen, I think you stand a good chance of making the team but, have a back-up plan just in case it doesn't go your way."

"Oh, I've already got that figured out. I mean, we took all of the same classes in school, I helped you with bringing down Voldemort so I figured that I was just as qualified as you are to be an Auror."

"That's a very good point, Ron. I guess you could get a job as an Auror."

At that moment, Hermione came into the room.

"Hello. Ron, your Mum wants you to help set up for dinner."

"She always does."

Ron got up and left the room leaving Harry and Hermione together.

"You were standing outside the door, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"How much did you hear?"

"Most of it. I can't believe he didn't think I'd support him."

"It wasn't that. He wasn't sure if you would think it was a wise move."

"Well, you were right. I don't think I'd be as accepting of it if he didn't have a back-up plan. I mean, I'd still accept it and support him, of course, but...considering the circumstances that caused him to get on the House team..."

"You mean when you jinxed Cormac's broom?"

"Yes, he wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"It would have been a tough decision but, I think I would've given it to Ron anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes, if that shot had gone in, it would've been only one more than Cormac let in but, Cormac had a terrible attitude. I don't think that the rest of the team would've played their best with him on the team."

"But, do you think he's good enough for the Chudley Cannons?"

"I think so. They have been last place the last two years and Keeper is their weakest position so he should be able to make a valid try at it."

"Hm, I'm still not sure."

"Just believe in him, or at least make it seem like it."

"Of course I will! Honestly, what kind of girlfriend do you think I am?"

"Sorry...I'll go help set up for dinner."

"Hm."

Harry walked out of the room and down into the kitchen.

November came and, true to his word Ron left for the Chudley Cannons try-outs.

"Good luck Ronnie." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, good luck, mate."

"Hope you make it, Ron."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Ron kicked off of the ground and flew off into the distance. The tryouts would last for three days and then he'd be back. Mr. Weasley arrived around supper time.

"Where's Ron."

"He left for the try-outs."

"Oh, they started today did they?"

"Yes."

"What are you planning on doing for a career Hermione?"

"Well, I'm going to continue working with S.P.E.W. And try to get rights for house-elves."

"Oh, that's right, you've already told me that. What about you, Harry?"

"Actually, I'd been meaning to talk to you about that Mr. Weasley. How would I go about becoming and Auror."

"Well, you could talk to Kingsley about getting a spot. If you ask me it should be yours as soon as you ask for it."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. How will I see Kingsley though?"

"I'll set up an appointment for you to talk to him about it tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate that very much, thanks."

"Hey, Harry. What chance do you think Ron has of making the Cannons?" asked George.

"I think he could with a little luck. I really think his best shot is making the Finchley Firearms."

"Finchley? The minor league team? Want to put a wager on it? Just a small one."

"How much were you thinking?"

"No betting against your brother!"

"I'm not, I'm betting he'll at least make the reserve squad."

"And I'm betting he at least gets an offer to play for Finchley."

"So it's really a matter of where he makes it really, not if he makes it."

"Oh, fine then but no more than twenty Galleons, though. I don't want you betting your savings!"

"Fine, twenty Galleons it is."

"Fine."

Harry and George shake on it. Several days later Ron returns.

"I'm home!"

"Oh, Ron! How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"I made the reserve team!"

"Well done, mate!" congratulated Harry.

"Yes, very well done Ron." said George smiling at Ron and then Harry.

"What does it mean to be on the reserve team?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It means that if their Keeper can't play because of illness or injury, then I fill in until he heals. Of course it's not final yet, the player who make it through try-outs still have to wait for the free agency to end for it to be official. But, they said that if I ended up being replaced by a free agent then I'd be welcome to play for Finchley."

Harry returns George's smile.

"But if that happens, I don't think I'll take the offer." Ron finished.

"Why not?"

"They make very little money in the minors, I could make more being an Auror with Harry."

"That's a very practical way of thinking, Ron." agreed Hermione.

"Thanks. I really do want to play for the Cannons though, so I may end up doing both."

"Ron, are you sure you could handle that?"

"Of course, the league schedule is only 12 weeks long and the Cannons' recent history shows that that's all it will be, I can play for them from April until July and then be a full-time Auror from July until the following April when the season starts again."

"I don't think the Ministry will agree to that, Ron." Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"Well, of course I won't stop being an Auror during the season, only if I make the Cannons' main squad will that happen. I've thought this all out and I can make this work, dad. I know I can."

"Okay, just don't do anything foolish."

"I won't."

"When does free agency end?"

"One week from today. And there are some good Keepers out there that the Cannons should have their eyes on."

Several days go by and there is no word from the Cannons. Harry's meeting with Kingsley was scheduled for that Friday. Harry entered the Ministry of Magic Friday morning, full of confidence.

"Hello, Harry. Right on time."

"Hello, Kingsley."

"So, I hear you want to be an Auror."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it since my fifth year of school."

"Well, we'd be happy to have you be an Auror. I'll just double-check your school records to make sure you took all of the required classes before you were forced out of school."

"I wasn't forced, to tell you the truth. I left voluntarily to fight Voldemort."

"Which was a necessary move at the time. You really didn't have a choice. You had to leave school to fight him or just sit back and let him take over. Everyone who knew you knew you weren't going to stay in school. Your school records seem to be in order. When can you start?"

"Well, if I can have a couple of more days to get ready for work that'd be great."

"Of course, you can. How's this Monday sound, you'll have the weekend off, like almost everyone in the offices."

"That'd be perfect, thanks."

Harry returned to the Burrow feeling happier than he had in a long time. He was employed and one step closer to being a normal wizard instead of practically being worshiped by everyone who passed him. Seriously, he defeated Voldemort four months earlier and people still treated him like a hero. People insisted on it, even after he'd told them he didn't want them to give him special treatment. Sure, he'd just allowed Kingsley to do so but, Kingsley had been in the Order, he was going to give Harry special treatment if he wanted it or not.

When he got back to the Burrow, no one looked happy at all.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Then he noticed the look on Ron's face. " They found a new Keeper, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't worry about it, you can try again next year if you wish."

"No, I can't. I need to get a real job now and I can't just ditch it for a few days next year to go to Quidditch try-outs. I'd get fired."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that mate. You should've been allowed to be on the team. Wait a minute, isn't there still a chance you can make the reserve team? They can have you be an emergency reserve."

"Yeah but they can only keep three total."

"And why shouldn't you be one of the three?"

"They've already named two and the third will be announced tomorrow."

"Well, before we all get upset about this, we should wait and see if he makes the emergency reserves."

"Yeah, Harry's right. There is still a chance. Even though it is a very small one."

The following day, the entire Weasley family was crowded in the living room listening to the radio as the Chudley Cannons Announced their entire roster for the 1998 season.

_"Our roster for the 1998 British and Irish Quidditch League season is: Keeper Clinton Kreidler, Beater Lonnie Tosh, Beater Neil Crissman, Chaser Lance Lemmond, Chaser Darren Orear, Chaser Christian Dolce, Seeker Allan Corsi, Reserve Keeper Cody Vernell, Reserve Beater Erik Blea, Reserve Beater Darryl Locklin, Reserve Chaser Julio Mooneyhan, Reserve Chaser Jamie Alberty, Reserve Chaser Darren Corr, Reserve Seeker Javier Bergey, Emergency Reserve Lonnie Belmont, Emergency Reserve Clayton Etienne and Emergency Reserve Ronald Weasley."_

It took a few seconds for the final two words to register. After everyone realized what had been said, the Weasley living room erupted with cheers. Mrs. Weasley conjured decoration that were colored a violent shade of orange. Everyone had a good time that night at a thrown together party. He'd done it, Ron had made a professional Quidditch team.

"Hey Ron, what are you going to do while you're not playing Quidditch? Still going to follow through being an Auror?"

"Of course. Emergency reserves are only called in to be on the sidelines if there is an injury. It's still very unlikely I'll play but, I get to be on the posters and everything!"

"Well, I can talk to Kingsley for you Monday."

"Monday? You got the job?"

"Of course I did, you think they'd turn down the guy who killed the Darkest wizard in history?

"Good point. I guess I just didn't think it would be so quick."

"Yeah, I didn't either."

"You got the job, Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny, I did."

"Oh, congratulations." Ginny said, the look on her face contradicting her words.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, being an Auror is a really dangerous job to have, Harry. I'm just a little worried."

"Don't be, Ginny."

"Yeah, Ginny. May I point out that Harry getting a job as an Auror is about the last thing you should've been worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't worried when he saved you in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I was unconscious."

"How about when he was in the Triwizard Tournament."

"I was already in a relationship."

"When Voldemort came back? When Harry dueled him in the Ministry? When Harry dueled him at Hogwarts?"

"Hey, I won that one!"

"I know you did. I was just pointing out that you've done many things in recent years that she should be worried about and you being an Auror will be a cakewalk by comparison."

"Yes, Ron. I guess you make a good point. But, can you blame me for worrying? There are still a bunch of Death Eaters on the loose. You know they have to be trying to figure out some way to bring their master back."

"But there isn't any way they can. Not even the darkest magic can bring someone _back_ from the dead."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Well, all those spells the Half-Blood Prince made, couldn't they..."

"Snape never explained how he did it. For all we know he accidentally stumbled across those spells instead of actually making them himself."

"I guess so. I'm sorry, Harry I..."

"Don't Ginny, I understand if you are worried about me. It's perfectly okay an normal. Ron's just being a bit insensitive."

"Hey!"

Ginny smiled and threw her arms around Harry's neck, pressing her lips to his.

The following Monday, Ginny was there to see Harry off to his first day of work. When Harry arrived at the Ministry he walked straight to Kingsley's office. He knocked on the oak door.

"Hello, Harry. Ready to begin work?"

"I am. I just have a few questions first."

"What are they?"

"Well, first of all, I'd like to know what it is I'll be doing exactly."

"Well, basically you'll be sitting around here waiting for something to come in, when you're not looking into leads about the whereabouts of the remaining death eaters."

"Okay, and second, my friend Ron was interested in becoming an Auror."

"Is he qualified?"

"Same as me."

"Then he can start whenever."

"Just one thing about him though, he..."

"I know about the Cannons. I was listening in. He will have no problems from me. If he gets on the team then I'll grant him the leave to play."

"Okay. I'll tell him when I get home. He'll probably be able to start tomorrow."

"Great. I'll see him then."

"Thanks, Kingsley. I'll get to work."

Harry got up and left the office. Kingsley always was an understanding man.


	2. The Cliffs 1999

CHAPTER 2-1999

For months Harry and Ron continued to search for the Death Eaters with little success. Every lead turned out to be either a hoax or a case of mistaken identity. Every time a lead came in, however, it always seemed to be their duty to look into it.

"We've got another lead." Kingsley announced.

"Another one? Does this one sound like it's true?" Harry asked.

"It seems a little far-fetched but, I think it's worth looking into."

"It's _always _worth looking into to you, isn't it?" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, every lead is worth looking into because we have no way of knowing when it is true and when it isn't otherwise, and I'd personally like to get all of the Death Eaters in prison as soon as we can!"

"I do to, but the really far-fetched ones we could probably skip over."

"There haven't been any really far-fetched ones."

"So you found the tip that the Carrows were window washing on the Empire State Building to be plausible?"

"We had no way to know if we were dealing with a case of immigration."

"They wouldn't window wash!"

"How do you know that?"

"They're Death Eaters! They'd rather die than work in a Muggle occupation!"

"That's true."

"And why was it our duty in the first place? Shouldn't it have been the duty of the American Ministry of Magic?"

"Well, yes it should've been and it was. Shortly after Voldemort's rise to power, all of the world's Ministries joined forces to fight him. When you defeated him, this Ministry joined the others to create a world-wide Ministry of Magic."

"Then why are there still locations of the Ministry across the world."

"Because we each still have law-making power in our own countries, we just help each other out with shortages. The American Ministry of Magic only has five Aurors and they were all investigating leads when the one about the Carrows came in."

"Anyway, what's the lead this time?"

"A woman thinks she saw Travers and Yaxley near the White Cliffs of Dover."

"Hm, well look into it immediately."

Harry and Ron apparated from the Ministry office and appeared at the top of the White Cliffs of Dover.

"I don't see anyone."

"The tip came in several minutes ago, we need to look around the area before we go back."

Harry and Ron look around in every direction, looking for Travers and Yaxley.

"I still can't find anyone."

"Well, they probably would have gone into the woods to travel if people were going by."

"Or they apparated."

"We didn't apparate!"

Harry and Ron whipped their heads around. Standing there behind them were Travers and Yaxley.

"Why would we apparate away, when we've got you right here in front of us?" Asked Travers.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Voldemort's dead, there's nothing you can do to bring him back!"

"No, but we can kill you and then lead the rest of the Death Eaters in a coup d'etat of the Ministry, and since they've been so kind as to join up together, taking over one means taking over the world!"

"You won't get away with it!"

"Oh, won't we?"

Travers and Yaxley pulled out their wands, Harry and Ron answer back by drawing theirs.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ron dove to the side, dodging the jet of green light.

"Stupefy!"

The red light from Ron's wand hit Travers' chest and sent him flying several feet backwards.

"Crucio!"

"AHH!"

Yaxley's spell caught Ron off his guard. Ron began to twitch and writhe in pain, dropping his wand in the process.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry seized the opportunity to disarm Ron's attacker. Yaxley landed next to the unconscious Travers and seized his wand.

"Expeliarmus!"

Yaxley and Harry cast their spells at exactly the same time, both losing their wands. Yaxley realized that he was beaten and charged at Harry and Ron, tackling them over the cliff's edge and sending them hurtling towards the water below.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow. The Weasley family was having a fairly regular day until a shrill, scream of terror rang throughout the house. Hermione was the first to reach the kitchen where to sound had come from. In the middle of the room was Ginny, on her knees and crying.

"What happened Ginny?"

Ginny couldn't speak, she was crying to hard. She could hardly manage to keep her arm steady as she pointed up to the clock. Hermione looked where she was pointing to see that Harry and Ron's hands had moved from "ABROAD" to "MORTAL PERIL."

"Ginny, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"H-H-How can you be s-s-so sure?" Ginny sobbed.

"Well, I know Harry and Ron's capabilities and, to be honest, I've been with them on a few of their adventures. If you really think about their actions since they met each other, it's a wonder the clock doesn't just give up and constantly point to mortal peril."

"How can you joke at a time like this? Your boyfriend is in mortal peril also!"

"I know that, I'm just hoping for the best, and I believe what I said before. Just try to think positively and hope for the best like I do. I'm sure they'll be home soon. They've probably just found a Death Eater and are dueling it. That's all. They've proven they can handle that much by themselves."

"Okay, Hermione. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ginny."

Hermione left the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley got there. She had been in the yard setting up for that night's dinner. They were going to eat outside because Percy and George were bringing their families to the Burrow for dinner. Immediately, Mrs. Weasley began to comfort her daughter.

As Hermione left the kitchen, unseen by everyone, a tear ran down her cheek. Truth be told, she was just as worried about the situation as Ginny was. But, the clock had a 'death' category didn't it? As long as it still was pointing to 'mortal peril' they were still alive, right? Hermione decided that it was probably best not to worry about it too much. She'd been making it up when she said it to Ginny but, now that she thought about it, it was true. Harry and Ron had always been getting themselves into situations that would classify as 'mortal peril.' When they went after the Sorcerer's Stone to stop Snape from getting it, that had to be 'mortal peril.' She'd been petrified in her second year and those two had faced the challenges of the Chamber of Secrets. Again, that had to be 'mortal peril.' Rescuing Sirius, The Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore's Army, Breaking into the Department of Mysteries, The Battle of Hogwarts, The Battle in the Astronomy Tower. In reality, she'd been in just as many 'mortal peril' situations as they had, and she knew it would take more than a lucky Death Eater to defeat her. The clock was just an inanimate object, it couldn't distinguish an individual's specific capabilities to survive.

"Harry and Ron are going to show up in about five minutes without a scratch on them." Hermione told herself.

Hermione was right. As soon as Yaxley had tackled Harry and Ron over the edge of the cliff, they sprang into action. They had to be quick, it would only take a few seconds to reach the bottom. The broke free from Yaxley's grip and jumped. As soon as they had separated from him, they apparated back up to the top of the cliffs. As soon as they'd reached to top again, they heard a sickening impact and knew that Yaxley hadn't fallen into the water. Harry dared a glance over the edge and saw that Yaxley's body was floating in the water but, the back of his head was covered in blood.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we can arrest Travers and bring him in. I don't think we need to worry about Yaxley anymore."

Ron dared to look over the edge and upon seeing the gruesome scene the color drained from his face.

"That's disgusting."

"Well, we've got work to do."

Harry and Ron picked up their wands, then each seized one of Travers' arms and apparated to the Ministry.

"Harry, Ron well done."

"Yaxley was there too."

"What happened to him."

"Plunged off the cliff. He's dead."

"I see. Are you sure he's dead, did you see his body?"

"Yes, he hit his head off of the cliff face on his way down."

"Oh, well. At least he's no longer a threat. This one will rot in Azkaban. I'd say you two have earned the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

Ron and Harry apparated to the Burrow. As soon as the arrived in the yard and began to walk near the house, they were greeted with one loud shriek. They looked up to see a ginger-colored streak coming at them across the yard. It collided with Harry, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ginny, let me get up. We're both perfectly okay."

Ginny got up off of Harry and allowed him to stand up. As soon as he was upright she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ron looked back towards the house to see the rest of the family headed towards them. Mrs. Weasley walked to Ron and hugged him.

"Let me guess, she saw the clock didn't she?"

"Yeah, she saw it change to 'mortal peril' and panicked."

"W-W-What happened?"

Ginny had not released her grip on Harry. In response Harry hadn't let go of her.

"How about we go inside and we'll tell you the whole story."

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's hand as everyone headed inside the Burrow. Once they got inside, Harry kept his promise and began to tell the story.

"Well, we received a tip that two Death Eaters had been found near the White Cliffs of Dover. The tip turned out to be fact and we dueled against them. We quickly subdued one and disarmed the other. He didn't take defeat well and tackled us over the edge of the cliff." Ginny gasped in horror. "That's when I'm guessing the clock switched. However, we were able to break his grip and apparate back up to the top of the cliffs. He wasn't so lucky, he hit his head on the cliff face as he fell. We brought the first Death Eater into the Ministry, he's on his way to Azkaban. Then, Kingsley gave us the rest of the day off."

Hermione was seated next to Ron, she was holding onto his hand. She was still determinedly not showing how worried she had been. As far as she was concerned, Ginny was showing enough emotion for both of them. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Well, you've both had a chaotic day, haven't you? Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"

"I am a little tires, now that you mention it." Ron said and he headed up the stairs to his room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. But, I'm fine. I've been in much worse situations. You could say I've gotten used to it."

As soon as everyone had sat down to listen to the story, Ginny had wrapped her arms around Harry's middle and never let go. Ginny got really clingy when she got worried.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and hugged her. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I l-love you too, Harry."

Harry kissed Ginny again. He was glad to be home, the hectic workday had actually taken a lot out of him but, Ginny needed him right now. He didn't how long the clock had been pointed to 'mortal peril' before she'd seen it? He didn't know how long it had been unknown if he was okay or dying. No, he was going to make sure she was okay. He was going to comfort her before he rested because he knew that she'd have a problem with him going to work tomorrow.


	3. The Wedding 2000

CHAPTER 3-2000

The rest of 1999 went by without much excitement. Harry and Ginny's relationship continued to grow, as did Ron and Hermione's. Every tip reported to the Auror office turned out to be false, and Harry and Ron began to dread going to work.

As the hype about Y2K began to surface around the world, most of the wizarding world was indifferent to the apocalypse panic. In the Burrow it was only Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who were worried about it as the ball began to descend in Times Square. All of the Weasley family was crowded in around the television.

_"Ten...nine...eight...seven..."_

"Will you two stop!" Hermione shouted.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sitting on the couch, sobbing hysterically. Ginny had a death grip on Harry's hand (she'd made him sit next to her.)

_"four...three...two...one..."_

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry.

_"Happy New Year!"_

"Well, there you go. Absolutely nothing happened. We're all still here, alive and well. Nuclear weapons aren't falling from the sky, the earth is intact, we're all fine!"

Ginny stormed from the room and went upstairs. Harry followed her.

When he got to the door of her room, he could hear her crying inside. He knocked and entered.

"I suppose you think I'm an idiot too, don't you Harry?"

"No, almost everyone in the world believed the world was going to end. You just got caught up in the hype. It could have been anyone."

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Harry, you're really sweet."

"It gets sweeter."

Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket. Ginny's eyes got wider than he'd ever seen them.

"Oh, Harry."

He opened the box and dropped to a knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Harry! Oh, yes!"

Harry stood up as Ginny grabbed the box and placed the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I've got to go tell Mum!"

Ginny hurried out of the room. Mrs. Weasley's excited shriek a few seconds later prompted Harry to enter the living room again.

Mrs. Weasley had Ginny in a tight embrace, Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry when he entered. Harry had told them his plan to propose to Ginny on New Year's Day.

"Oh, Harry."

Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry and hugged him too. Ginny walked over to Hermione to show off the ring.

For the rest of the night Harry and Ginny were the center of attention. Congratulations were given from everyone. The New Year's Party which had died about an hour earlier was once again full of life.

At around two o'clock, Mrs. Weasley chased everyone off to bed. Instead of going up to Ron's room, Ginny grabbed Harry and dragged him into her's. Ginny immediately began deeply kissing Harry. She began to pull his shirt up over his head.

"Okay, Ginny. Just keep in mind I do work tomorrow so I need _some_ sleep tonight."

He smiled down at her as she continued to undress him.

The following morning, Harry kissed his fiance and got out of bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley was already downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hello, Harry. Have you and Ginny decided when you're going to have the wedding?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking we would talk about it after I get home from work today."

"Well, let me know when it is so I can help with the planning. That is, if you want me to."

"It's fine with me if you help plan it, but you'll have to run it by Ginny."

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Weasley walked over to where Harry had sat at the table and loaded his plate up with toast, eggs and sausages.

Ron sleepily entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning."

"D'you think we'll find anything useful at work today?"

"I'm beginning to think we'll never find anything."

Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Hey, baby."

"Morning, Ginny."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him as her mother loaded her plate with food.

"Be careful at work today."

"I always am. What with the funny look."

"You're never careful. You've never been careful in your life."

"I try to be. It's not my fault an evil wizard labeled me a threat and spent the better part of twenty years trying to kill me."

"I know but, you weren't exactly careful to _avoid _him were you? You practically went looking for him several times."

"It's my job to go looking for evil wizards now Ginny."

"I know that! I...I just worry."

"I know you do."

Harry kissed her.

"I promise you, I'll be as careful as I can be."

Ginny smiled as Harry and Ron got up from the table and apparated to work.

Harry and Ginny set the date of their wedding for May 25th and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny spent the next several months planning.

Ginny wast continually frustrated with Harry's indifference.

"Ginny, I know it seems like I don't care. I do. It's just I don't really mind the exact details like what color the napkins are. I'm excited beyond belief for May 25th, I really am. You just make everything the way you want it to be. As long as you're happy with it, I will be too."

As soon as he said this Ginny smiled and dropped the subject.

May 25th was rapidly approaching and Mrs. Weasley was getting nervous.

"Mum, Harry's marrying Ginny and you're more nervous about it than she is!" George pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

George turned to Harry.

"You let her do the planning, didn't you?"

"Yeah, her and Ginny."

"Ah, that's one mistake mate, she gets too attached to the wedding."

"You let her plan yours, huh?"

"Yeah, started crying when the napkins were just slightly the wrong shade of violet."

"But you and Angelina don't seem like the kind of..."

"We're not. Me and Angelina couldn't care less that they were the wrong shade of purple. I didn't really care what color they were at all and Angelina just wanted the to be _any _shade of purple."

Harry smiled.

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, we did. We told her that to get her to calm down."

"Then I don't think she'll repeat the performance on the 25th."

"I hope she doesn't, mate. For your sake."

May 25th had finally arrived. Harry was upstairs in Ron's room preparing for the ceremony.

"You all right, mate?"

"There's just one thing I've got to do first."

Harry pulls out his wand.

"What're you doing?"

"I want them to be here. All of them."

"They? Who're they?"

"_Accio Resurrection Stone."_

"What? You told me that you promised Dumbledore..."

"That I wouldn't go looking for it. Summoning it isn't exactly looking for it."

"But that thing will drive you mad!"

"What will drive him mad?"

Hermione had entered the room.

"Well...that."

Harry pointed out the window at the small stone that was hurtling towards them through the air.

"Oh, Harry you promised..."

"Already been over that. I summoned it, I didn't go looking for it. And besides, I'm only going to use it so my parents, Sirius and all our old friends can be here today. Then, I promise that I'll destroy it."

"All right Harry, I'll hold you to it."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Harry caught the stone as it flew through the open window. He turned it over in his palm three times and immediately the spirits of his parents, Sirius, Lupin and the others were before him.

"Harry, you promised me you wouldn't go looking for the stone." Dumbledore's spirit said disappointedly.

"I know I did but, I just wanted you all to be here for today. After today, I promise I'll destroy it so that it can never be used again and no one will be tempted to find it."

"But what about you friends? What if they'd like to use it when they get married."

"We've accepted the fact that all of you have dies and moved on. We would rather Harry destroyed the stone."

"Even so, I am sorry I didn't think to ask you before I decided I was going to have it destroyed."

"That's fine, Harry."

"But why did you twist your words to break your promise to me Harry?"

"Well, I'm getting married today and you're the only family I've ever had, besides the Dursleys, and I wanted you to be here for this. I thought that you would want to be here for this."

"You make a very good point Harry. As long as you follow through with your promise to destroy the stone as soon as the ceremony is over."

"I will. No twisting my words, no but ifs...the second the ceremony is over I'm going to go to Diagon Alley and then have it destroyed."

"What are you going to do in Diagon Alley?"

"I'm going to have Borgin take a look at it to see if there are any consequences of destroying it."

"And if there are?"

"I'll take extra precautions when I destroy it. I just don't want any surprises."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes I am."

"Then get downstairs so we can begin."

"All right, Mrs. Weasley."

The wedding was to be held in an open field near the Burrow. The entire extended Weasley family was in attendance. The Dursleys even made the trip.

"Well, you are family and you protected us in a time of crisis. We feel we owe you at least this much."

Harry hugged his aunt and for the first time he could remember she hugged him back.

Ron was Harry's best man. They stood near the altar as the music began. Harry watched as his fiance came walking down the aisle.

Suddenly, a man apparated into the middle of the field, his wand pointed at Harry. He walked towards Harry, an angry expression on his face. Just as suddenly as he'd appeared a silver streak flew through the crowd and tackled the man. When the person stood up, Harry immediately recognized who it was.

"Draco?"

"Hello, Potter. I think this makes us square."

"Square?"

"You saved my life at Hogwarts two years ago, now I've saved yours."

"You never owed me anything Draco, I saved you because I had to. But, thank you."

"Well, I felt I owed you. And you're welcome."

Harry and Draco shook hands.

"This _doesn't _make us friends."

"But it stops us being enemies."

Draco gave a little nod and then re-took his seat.

The man fled the scene and the wedding continued (At Ginny's insistence.)

After the ceremony was over, the reception went off without a hitch.

Harry and Ginny spent a week in Jamaica for their honeymoon. Both of them had never been happier in their lives, as a wedding and honeymoon should be.

When they got back from the honeymoon, Harry kept his promise and went to Diagon Alley. He walked into Borgin and Burkes, stone in hand.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome. What can I do for you today?"

"I want you to take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"It looks like it's just a stone but it seems to have magical power. I want to know if there are any consequences in destroying it."

"I'll just take it in the back and see for you."

"Okay."

Borgin left the counter and headed into the back room. Several minutes later he re-emerged.

"I don't see anything that says it would be dangerous to destroy it."

"Thank you, Borgin."

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry took the stone back from Borgin and left the shop. Once outside he pulled out his wand and destroyed the Resurrection stone.


	4. The Return 2001

CHAPTER 4 -2001

**author's note: This chapter contains reference to September 11, 2001. It also alludes to some of the conspiracy theories about 9/11. I do not believe these theories, I simply find them entertaining. I mean no offense to those who lost loved ones in the tragedy, I am American myself. May the lives lost on that day never be forgotten and support the troops!**

In early February, Harry was summoned to Azkaban to speak with Mulciber (the man from the wedding.) The ministry had been trying to get Mulciber to talk for months. They had received an urgent message from Hogwarts that Professor Trelawney had made another prediction. The only words she could utter were: "He will return."

"Mulciber, you said you have information about Trelawney's prediction. What do you know?"

"He will return."

"Yes, that's the prophecy. What does it mean?"

"He will return."

"Mulciber, the ministry is willing to reduce your sentence if your information proves to be useful. What do you know?"

"Just as I've said. He will return."

"Who's he?"

"Ha! Use your brain, Potter!"

"You can't be talking about Vol..."

"Don't you dare say his name!"

"...demort!"

"Yes, he will return."

"He's dead, he can't come back."

"That's where you're wrong. There are ways..."

"What would they be?"

"I'm not telling you that. When he returns he will reward my loyalty be setting me free. You will all perish and the Dark Lord will rise again."

"And I'll be there waiting to knock him right back down again."

"Hm, third time's the charm."

"We'll see. I don't think your sentence will be reduced."

"I don't care, I'll be here for a month, tops."

Harry left Azkaban feeling much worse than he had going in. Could Voldemort really come back? No, there was no way he could come back from the dead. There was just no logical way. Maybe it wasn't logical. Maybe it was so deep in the dark arts no one ever bothered to even mention it. But, what would one have to do to perform such magic? Horcruxes were pretty dark stuff and even they can't bring you _back_ from the dead.

Several months went by and there was no sign of the Dark Lord or any of his followers. Harry couldn't help feeling they were planning something. On an early September day, he was so deep in thought he barely heard Kingsley when he came into Harry's office.

"Hm?"

"I said that a tip came in that a Death Eater named Jugson has been sighted near Godric's Hollow."

"All right. Come on, Ron."

"No, there is only one Death Eater so only one Auror will be sent."

"Oh, okay."

Harry apparated to Godric's Hollow. Jugson was waiting for him when he got there. He ambushed Harry and quickly disarmed him.

"Ha, you ministry types are so predictable."

"What do you mean?"

Jugson walked over to where Harry's wand had landed and picked it up.

"I mean as soon as someone calls in a tip, you always investigate. I was so hoping that it was you who would come."

"Why me? What can I have to do with anything?"

"We know Mulciber told you a few months ago that the Dark Lord will return. We told him to."

"He already used me to come back! He can't use me again can he?"

"No. But he can use this."

Jugson held up Harry's wand.

"How..."

"I don't have time to explain. We have the final piece, the Dark Lord will be with you shortly."

Jugson apparated away.

When Harry arrived back at the ministry, Kingsley was infuriated that Harry had lost his fight with Jugson and even more furious when Harry told him about his wand.

Meanwhile, in Little Hangleton the Death Eaters were performing the ceremony to revive Voldemort.

"And now! We add the final piece!"

Jugson held Harry's wand aloft over the dead body of Voldemort.

"The core of the wand which killed you, shall bring you back from the grave!"

Jugson snapped Harry's wand, the Elder Wand, over Voldemort's body. A few moments went by before the Dark Lord arose.

"My loyal friends. You have brought me back. I am eternally grateful."

Jugson handed Voldemort a wand.

"Thank you Jugson, you have performed spectacularly. Now, my friends, we must announce to the world that I have returned. I am anxious to destroy Harry Potter!"

"We know that Harry is working for the Ministry, what did you have planned, my Lord?" Thorfinn Rowle asked.

"Well, Thorfinn, we must do something that will alert the world to my presence. Simply killing Harry Potter would not accomplish that, plus, an all out assault on the ministry would require much more of an army than we currently have and I don't have the patience to raise our numbers."

"Then what will we do?"

"We need to destroy a well-known landmark."

"The World Trade Center in New York?" Suggested Dolohov.

"Of course, it's perfect. I already have a plan. Dolohov and Rowle, you two will jinx two planes to crash into the buildings. And Jugson, you will jinx a third to attack the pentagon. And Peters, you will jinx a fourth to attack the White House."

"My Lord, forgive my non-understanding but, isn't that a little much?"

"I want my return to forever be known throughout both he wizarding world as well as the Muggle world."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Death Eaters all apparated away and carried out Voldemort's orders. As the world knows, September 11, 2001 was one of the darkest days in American history. The Muggle world as well as the wizarding world was shaken. Tens of thousands of lives were lost, may they never be forgotten.

A few days later Harry was in Ollivander's wand shop to purchase a new wand.

"What happened to the old one, Mr. Potter?"

"It was destroyed during my search for Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"And it's taken you this long to replace it?"

"No, the deathly hallows turned out to exist and I inherited the Elder Wand."

"Now, how could the most powerful wand in existence be destroyed?"

"As far as I know it wasn't, but it was stolen."

"Well, let's see if we can't find you a replacement."

Hours went by without success. Finally, Ollivander pulled out a similar looking wand.

"This wand is almost exactly the same as your first. Eleven inches, phoenix feather core, but this one is made of oak and not very supple."

Harry takes the wand and the same effect as the first occurs. He pays Ollivander for the wand and leaves the shop.

In early October, the ministry received a juicy tip that Mulciber (who had been broken from prison) and Jugson had been sighted near Ground Zero. Harry and Ron were sent out at once.

When they arrived, Mulciber and Jugson were still there.

"Enjoying the scene of the crime are we?" Ron taunted.

Mulciber and Jugson spun around, their wands drawn.

Harry and Ron drew their wands and the four began sending hexes at each other at a break-neck pace.

"Expulso!" Harry screamed.

His spell missed Mulciber by an inch and destroyed a black box lying on the ground.

The spells continued to fly back and forth for several minutes, no one able to gain an upper hand on the other. Many of the spells missing their targets and causing damage elsewhere.

"Reducto!" Ron shouted.

Again the spell missed, ricocheted off of debris and destroyed the other black box. The wizard's duel continued for several more minutes before Harry and Ron successfully disarmed the two Death Eaters and apprehended them. They apparated back to the ministry and were greeted by Kingsley.

"That took a while. What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Lengthy duel. Need a memory modification crew to be sent to the scene as soon as possible."

"They are already on their way. They're going to have to be paid overtime for this. Do you have any idea how many Muggle rescue workers were in the area?"

"No choice. The two Death Eaters were standing there admiring their handiwork. It was disgusting."

"Well, other than being seen by no less than ten thousand Muggles, you did a good job. Take the rest of the day off."

Harry and Ron left their offices and headed home. Ginny was a wreck again, but not as much as the first time.

Voldemort's plan to announce his return had failed. The memory modification squad did their finest work to date and removed the true memories from the Muggle population and thought some of the incident was suspicious, it was not impossible. With no obvious magical tampering the wizarding world chose to take it as it appeared.

In late December, Voldemort came out into the open and began to war with the rest of the wizarding world. The Third Wizard War had begun.

Voldemort's campaign began by wiping out all of the citizens in Little Hangleton. He followed it up with an attack on Privet Drive.

The ministry scrambled to respond, no one knowing the truth behind the attacks. Voldemort left no witnesses to tell the ministry he was back. The ministry assumed he was still dead, no one had ever come back from the dead in history, it was impossible.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that the ministry knew Voldemort was back. That day, he made his move and attacked the family of Williamson, an Auror. He left Williamson alive to deliver the message of his return. The ministry took notice, all Aurors were put on stand by and the entire wizarding world was put on red alert.

"Well, the work day's over. Time to head home." Ron said as he and Harry reached then end on their work day on Christmas Day. Kingsley had forced Aurors to come in every day just in case something happened.

"I'd rather stay at work, Ginny's going to be a nightmare."

"Well, you married her. You knew that's what she was going to be like."

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't put it past her to use the incarcerous spell on me while I sleep tonight."

"I wouldn't either. You'd better watch yourself."

Both Harry and Ron enjoyed a laugh at their own humor.

"You know, your brothers had the right idea. In times of crisis one of the best things you can do is lighten the mood."

"Yeah, nothing puts you at ease like a good joke."

Harry and Ron apparated back to the Burrow. The following morning, Harry awoke and was slightly surprised to see he wasn't tied up. Ginny did try to keep Harry home from work, he insisted on going.

The rest of 2001 came and went with little action from Voldemort. The New Year came and everyone could only hope it would stay that way. Unfortunately, it would not.


	5. The Confrontation 2002

CHAPTER 5-2002

**author's note: Please accept my deepest apologies for the dreadfully long wait between chapters. I assure you it will not happen again. All of you, the readers, deserve a brief explanation as to why the delay occurred. I was rushing the story along and tapped myself out of ideas. I took a break to think of more plot points and twists. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. I guarantee that I will write a new chapter every week.**

For most of 2002 the Ministry of Magic was, to put it simply, a scene of utter chaos. Voldemort had spread his reach to not only Europe but the entire world. Even the joined efforts of all the world's Ministries could so much as slow the Dark Lord's rise to power.

He quickly seized power in the Middle East and began attacks on the rest of the world. His numbers kept growing by the day and the Ministry's ability to fight him kept getting smaller and smaller.

On September 19 the entire Weasley family was gathered at the Burrow to celebrate Hermione's 23rd birthday. It was a small glimmer of happiness during one of the world's darkest times.

The party went off without a hitch, everyone having had a great time when it was over. However, not everything was okay after the party.

"You think I didn't notice, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't notice what?" Ron asked, only Harry noticed the smirk on his face.

"You're impossible!" Hermione shouted and stormed away.

"She thinks you didn't..." Harry started.

"I know." Ron interrupted.

"Then why?" Harry looked down to see that Ron had pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"I think you might've waited a bit too long to surprise her, mate. She's absolutely furious with you right now."

"I've noticed. That's why I'm going for it now, instead of waiting any longer."

"You might as well, she's just going to get more and more furious the longer you take."

Ron headed off after Hermione. He searched all over the Burrow for her until finally finding her in Ginny's room.

As soon as he opened the door he shut it again to shield himself from the birds. He'd gotten good at predicting when she would use them on him.

"Call them off!" Ron shouted through the door.

Hermione did not respond from inside, instead, Ginny came out.

"How could you forget her birthday, you've only been dating for five years!" Ginny said incredulously.

"I didn't forget."

Ron shows her the box.

"I'll see if I can't calm her down enough to let you in the room."

Ginny re-entered the room. A few minutes later, Ginny called him into the room.

"You have five minutes."

Ron could see the birds still hovering over Hermione's head as Ginny left the room to give them privacy.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I waited too long."

He dropped to a knee as he said this and pulled out the box.

"Ron, are you..."

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as soon as he asked the question.

"Yes, oh yes, Ron!"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"I would never forget your birthday." Ron said.

Hermione kissed him again.

The date of the wedding was set for October 19th (exactly one month after Hermione's birthday.) Ron had left the decision up to Hermione. He chose to use the same method Harry had for his wedding. He let Hermione and Mrs. Weasley plan everything.

Hermione knew that Ron cared about the wedding, just not the details. She could tell how nervous he was just by looking at him.

October 19th came so quickly Ron could've sworn he'd only proposed a week ago. But, the day had come and everyone had gathered for the ceremony.

Unlike Harry and Ginny's wedding two years before, Ron and Hermione's wedding goes on without interruption.

They leave for their honeymoon the day following the ceremony. They spend two months in Cancun.

The rest of the year was essentially uneventful for the Weasley family. Voldemort's followers did attack several locations around the world but none of them were near the Burrow.

New Year's Eve was a different story, however.

"But, Harry it's New Year's Eve." Ginny said.

"I know but, the Ministry wants me and Ron to come into the office."

"What purpose could they possibly have to call you in on a holiday?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't say. We'll be home before the New Year. I promise." Ron said.

Harry and Ron apparated to the Ministry. As soon as they arrived they saw that every Auror was there and prepared to leave. Even Kingsley was ready to go.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We have received information that Voldemort could be hiding out somewhere in the Middle East. We need everyone to look for him because of the size of the area." Kingsley explained.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Ron said.

"We all want to get home to our significant others, Ron." Neil Heister, a fellow Auror, said.

"So, without any more discussion let's go!"

All of the Aurors apparate to various locations throughout the Middle East.

Harry and Ron land somewhere in Kuwait. As soon as they land, Ron is knocked unconscious by a curse that was sent his way by an unseen person.

"Well, well, well. Harry Potter. We meet again at last."

"Show yourself!"

Voldemort stepped into the open and showed himself to Harry.

"How? How did you come back this time? Your Horcruxes were gone and I saw you die!"

"Poor, poor Harry. Are you forgetting how the Elder Wand works?"

"It moves from person to person as they get defeated."

"Exactly."

"That's how I got the right to own it from Draco."

"And that's how I got the right to own it from you."

"What are you talking about? You never defeated me!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In the Forbidden Forest. I hit you with the Killing Curse."

"But, it didn't kill me!"

"It did defeat you however! Since it was the Elder Wand itself I used to try to kill you, it failed. However, since it did defeat you it then became mine."

"But the Killing Curse hit you!"

"Yes, I did that intentionally. I put my self into a state of stasis. Until the world had accepted that I was gone. So that then, my followers would re-awaken me and I could catch the world off guard."

"You...that..."

"I'm afraid there is nothing more for me to explain, Harry. It is time for you to die!"

Harry dodged the jet of green light and pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort dodged the spell and laughed.

"Is that the only spell you know, Potter? You seem to use it a lot! Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two spells linked together in the middle, however this time, Harry's wand didn't share a core and both wands rightfully belonged their owners. The Killing Curse easily overpowered the Disarming Charm and collided with Harry's wand, shattering it. Harry was defenseless.

"Ha! Third time's the charm, eh, Harry? Finally you realize that you cannot defeat me. I will always come back and you cannot stop it from happening. You've run out of defenses and now you will die, as you should have died twenty-one years ago!"

Voldemort moved so that he was standing over Harry. He pointed his wand directly at Harry's heart.

"It's been fun, Harry. But finally, you've run out of options. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell hit Harry directly in the heart. The last thing he heard was Voldemort's laughter in triumph.

After his victory, Voldemort left the scene. A few hours later, Ron came to and saw Harry's lifeless body lying several yards away.

"No. No, this can't be real! There's no way!"

Ron walked over to Harry's body and saw without a doubt that Harry was dead. He picked up the body and apparated back to the Burrow. He was going to see to it that Harry got a proper burial, he was not going to leave him behind.

As soon as he arrived, Ginny and Hermione came rushing out of the Burrow. They got about halfway across the yard before they came to an abrupt halt. Ginny screamed in terror and Hermione began to weep. Harry's lifeless body in Ron's arms was too much for either of them to see.

Ginny collapsed to her knees and began crying hysterically.

"W-w-what happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was waiting for us. As soon as we'd apparated he knocked me out and killed Harry."

"B-b-but how, Harry always h-had some sort of d-defense?" Hermione said.

"Apparently he ran out." Ron stated.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny shouted.

"No one's bothering you, Ginny." Ron said.

"You all c-c-can't hear it?" Ginny asked.

"No, we can't. What is it?" Ron asked.

"A voice, in my head. It keeps saying '_the shell._'"

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I d-d-don't know." Ginny said.

**author's note: Look for Chapter 6-2003 to be uploaded by Sunday May 29, 2011.**


	6. The Miracles 2003

CHAPTER 6-2003

_ "Bring me the shell."_

"It won't stop!" Ginny sobbed.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, it sort of sounds like..." Ginny began.

"Sounds like who?" Ron asked.

"...Harry." Ginny finished.

"What does it keep saying?"Hermione asked.

"Bring me the shell. Problem is, I have no idea what it means by 'the shell'" Ginny said.

"Wait a minute, when you started dating, didn't Harry give you the shell he kept from Shell Cottage?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...you don't suppose..."

"Worth a shot isn't it?"

Ginny went into the Burrow and up to her room. She quickly found the shell on top of her dresser and brought it back down into the yard.

"No what? Nothing seems to be..."

CRASH! The shell shattered into a million tiny fragments in Ginny's hand.

"NO! Harry's gift!" Ginny began to weep even harder.

"Which would you rather have, a seashell or me?"

Everyone jumped. Harry gave a groan and pushed himself up off the ground.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, calm down. I know he was dead, he wasn't faking!" Ron said.

"I know that! It's how he came back that I'm infuriated about!"

"I can explain, Hermione." Harry said.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! YOU MADE A HORCRUX!"

Everyone looks shocked, Ginny looks hurt.

"I didn't murder anyone."

"Don't lie, Harry. Everyone knows that you _have _to murder someone to make a Horcrux, nothing else rips your soul in two." Hermione explained.

"How? Who did you murder?" Ginny asked

"I didn't murder anyone."

"Oh, then how do you have a Horcrux?" Hermione asked

"That's what I need to explain. I felt so responsible for Dobby's death that I guess it worked the same way."

"That's rubbish. Dobby was a free elf." Hermione said.

"No, Dobby did everything I said even though he was free. When we were trapped in Malfoy Manor, I called him there to help us. If I hadn't, Bellatrix wouldn't have stabbed him."

"So how did you make the Horcrux, you have to do that part knowingly."

"I felt so horrible that, I decided to try it. And it worked. I gave it to you because I knew you would protect it well."

Ginny smiles and hugs Harry.

"Do you have any other Horcruxes?" Ron asked.

"No. I only had the one."

"But...that means He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can kill you now."

"Yes, I know. I'll just have to be even more careful."

"Do the other Aurors know you're 'dead'?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, they do."

"So, you don't have to go back!" Ginny said hopefully.

"Don't be silly, I still have to go to work."

"Can't you go into a different field of work?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But, isn't it a bit better if I am an Auror. I'll know where Voldemort's at and what he's doing before anyone else."

"I guess so. I just want our child to have a father in the picture."

"It will. I promise."

The next few months went without incident. Voldemort was a bit more open but, didn't attack the Ministry directly. He limited himself to attacking a few Muggles or even a Wizarding family. It was difficult to pinpoint his location because he spread his attacks out all over the world.

In March, the entire Weasley family was invited to the wedding of Luna Lovegood and Mr. Scamander. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones who decided to go. The others didn't trust themselves not to begin laughing at whatever Luna's idea of a wedding dress would be and didn't want to ruin the day for her.

When the four arrived at the wedding Xenophelius welcomed them. Hermione and Ron glared at him as soon as they laid eyes on him.

"Hello, hello. Harry Potter and friends. I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Yeah, Xenophelius. I guess it has been, what five years, right?" Harry asked.

"Hey, listen, no hard feelings about what happened that day, right? You understand, I was only looking out for my daughter."

"Sure, Xenophelius. Let's just leave it in the past." Harry said.

Harry shakes Xenophelius' hand. Hermione and Ron, decline the gesture. Xenophelius walks off to welcome more guests as they arrive.

"How can you be so kind towards him? He tried to get us all killed!" Ron said.

"He had a good reason as far as he was concerned. The Death Eaters had Luna. You remember how supportive of me he was ever since Voldemort made his return during our fourth year? He only wavered in his support when Luna was taken."

"And the fact you're about to be a father yourself helps, too." Ginny said.

Harry kisses his wife.

The wedding goes on without incident. The four are barely able to avoid giggling at the outfit Luna had picked to wear.

When the wedding was over, there was an elaborate reception outside of the Lovegoods.'

"Congratulations, Luna." Harry said.

"Oh, thank you, Harry." Luna responded, her voice still had that airy sound to it. "It's good to see you up and around after what happened on New Year's."

"You heard about that?"

"Oh, yes. It was all over the place. My dad _is_ in the press, in case you have forgotten."

"You mean you weren't out hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with your father?" Ron asked, a large grin on his face.

"Oh, no. We go hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks every July. If anything we would've been hunting the Blundering Gargantua that only appears on New Year's Day."

Ron turned away to hide his laughter, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, how did you come back to the living, Harry?"

"Oh, well..."

"He'd made a Horcrux!" Hermione said bitterly.

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry said. "But, it's not as dark as it seems. I had only _felt_ responsible for an innocent person's death. I didn't actually murder anyone."

"Oh, I though it was strange that you would do something as evil as that. I'm glad to head you were able to do so on what could be described as a technicality. I'll see you around, Harry. I've got to go and see the other guests."

"Of course, Luna. We were actually about to leave now that the party's winding down."

"Oh, okay. See you."

Luna walked off and the four left to get back to the Burrow.

"Blundering Gargantua! Ha!" Ron started to howl with laughter, Hermione slapped him.

"The Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch League, HA!" Ginny said. Ron ears began to glow red. Hermione, Harry and Ron began to laugh themselves.

A few more months ticked by without anything interesting happening. The Ministry still couldn't find where Voldemort was. He seemed to have no base of operations but, he kept on moving around from place to place every so often. The only tips the Ministry got turned out to be abandoned by the time they got there.

On May 13, 2003, it happened. Almost exactly nine months into the pregnancy, Ginny went into labor. In the early morning of May 14, 2003, James Potter II was born.

In August, the Ministry received a tip not about where Voldemort was, but where he was _going_.

"Harry, Ron. We are sending in every Auror we have so that we can end this, once and for all!"

"Sounds good to me!" Harry said.

The Aurors all Apparated from the Ministry. Only to find that they had been lied to. The building they'd been told Voldemort was going to be hiding in, in Brazil, was completely abandoned, and it stayed that way during the two weeks the Ministry staked out the place.

During that two weeks, a Muggle family in India was slaughtered by none other than Voldemort himself.

The rest of the year, the Ministry ran a check on any location reported to be the hiding place of Voldemort. None were found.

**author's note: I have noticed that my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. This will not continue, they will get longer. I just didn't have many events to put into the 2001-2003 chapters. 2004-2010 will get a bit longer.**

**author's note: You can expect Chapter 7-2004 to be uploaded by Sunday, June 5, 2010**


	7. The Games 2004

CHAPTER 7-2004

2004 began mildly for Harry and company. Voldemort seemed to be biding his time, making every move very, very carefully. Even though he believed Harry Potter to be out of his way, there were still many powerful wizards around the world who were gunning for him. He was determined that nothing would go wrong this time so, Voldemort was taking no chances and taking extreme care not to draw too much attention to his current location.

In June of 2004, the Ministry received a tip that Thorfinn Rowle had been sighted near Moscow. Harry and Ron were sent to investigate.

"I hate it when we are sent to places like this. The least they could do is give us time to grab out coats..." Ron complained.

"I know, but we'll just have to make do."

Harry and Ron entered Moscow to ask around for information.

"Извините, мы ищем кого-то" Harry said. [Excuse me, we're looking for someone.]

"Вы видели огромные, высокая блондинка человек? Наверное, не во всем здесь?" Ron asked. [Have you seen a huge, tall blonde man? Probably not from around here?]

"Некоторые из них, вы можете быть более наглядным?" The Russian woman replied. [Several, can you be more descriptive?]

"Шейди глядя, вероятно, держал про себя ..." Ron said. [Shady looking, probably kept to himself...]

"Да, он приехал в Москву сегодня утром. Я думаю, что он пошел в паб." The woman replied [Yes, he came into Moscow earlier today. I think he went over to the pub.]

"Спасибо. Мы ценим вашу помощь." Harry replied [Thank you. We appreciate your help.]

"Могу ли я спросить, почему вы ищете для него?" The woman asked. [May I ask why you are looking for him?]

"Да, мы из британского министерства. Он является международным преступником." Harry replied [Yes, we are from the British ministry. He is an international criminal.]

"Вам не нужно беспокоиться, сударыня. Мы будем заботиться о нем, прежде чем он может сделать что-нибудь." Ron said. [You do not need to worry, ma'am. We will take care of him before he can do anything.]

"Спасибо. Британский да служение? Вы секретной службы?" The woman asked. [Thank you. British ministry huh? Are you secret service?]

"Мы могли бы сказать вам, но, то мы должны были бы убить вас." Ron replied. [We could tell you but, then we'd have to kill you.]

Harry, Ron and the woman enjoy a laugh. Harry and Ron head over to the pub and find Rowle inside.

"Loquor Anglice. There he is." Harry told Ron.

"Loquor Anglice. Where?"

"Sitting at the counter."

"We can't get him yet, there's too many people."

Harry and Ron wait outside until a commotion is caused inside.

"Rowle!"

Harry and Ron rush inside to see that Rowle has pulled out his wand and begun to hex all of the patrons inside.

"Stupefy!"

The spell shot from the end of Ron's wand and Rowle was just quick enough to deflect it away.

"Я все жду, когда головорезов министерства будет отображаться." Rowle said. [I wondered when the ministry's goons would show up.]

"I knew we shouldn't have undone that spell." Ron said.

"Loquor Tartary." Harry and Ron said together.

"Мы здесь, чтобы принять тебя, Rowle. Вы не избежать Москве." Harry said. [We here to take you in, Rowle. You will not escape Moscow.]

"Нет дерьмо? Ну, я думаю, я бы просто сдаться то." Rowle repied. [No shit? Well, I guess I should just surrender then.]

"Что вы до Rowle?" Ron asked. [What are you up to, Rowle?]

"До? Кто говорит, что я на что-то? Я сказал, что сдаются." Rowle replied [Up to? Who says I'm up to something?"]

"Пожиратель Смерти не сдастся без боя. Мы умнее, чем Rowle." Harry said. [A Death Eater will not surrender without a fight. We're smarter than that Rowle.]

"Ха, я вижу, нет обманывают вас двоих. месть Темного Лорда будет придут на ваш сайт. Даже с неудачей из вас, сохранившихся еще раз Гарри. Как вам удалось выжить в любом случае? Темный Лорд, казалось, так, что вы были мертвы." Rowle said. [Ha, I see there's no fooling you two. The Dark Lord's vengeance will come your way. Even with the setback of you surviving once again Harry. How did you manage to survive anyway? The Dark Lord seemed to be so sure you were dead.]

"У меня есть способ. Вы не будете получать от меня больше, Rowle." Harry replied [I have my ways. You won't get any more from me, Rowle.]

"Одурманиваются!" Ron shouted [Stupefy.]

"Protego!" Rowle shouted.

The spell bounced off and hit the ceiling of the pub.

"Это лучшее, что вы можете сделать? Действительно? И Хогвартс такой престижной школе мастера. Я подумал, что они бы научил вас что-то лучше." Rowle taunted. [It that the best you can do? Really? And Hogwarts is such a prestigious wizard school. I thought for sure they would have taught you something better.]

"Sectusempra!" Harry shouted.

The spell hit Rowle before he could react. A deep gash across his chest appeared and he collapsed to the ground. Harry and Ron dragged him outside the pub and disapparated.

"Well done, Harry and Ron. Another Death Eater lands in Azkaban because of you." Kingsley said when they arrived back at the Ministry with Rowle in custody.

"Спасибо Кингсли. Он заставил нас работать на себя, хотя." Harry said. [Thank you Kingsley. He made us work for it though.]

"What did you say, Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Извините, я забыл заклинание было еще в силе." Harry said. [Sorry, I forgot the spell was still in effect.]

"Loquor Anglice." Harry and Ron both said.

"Why don't you head home? We'll let you know if anything else comes in."

Harry and Ron go back to the Burrow. For the rest of the year, nothing came in from the Ministry, however, in November, Ron received news from the Cannons.

"Harry, guess what?" Ron said excitedly.

"What is it?" Harry replied.

"The Cannons have called me up! I'm going to play again!"

"Well, the championship's next week isn't it? So you don't have to report until when?"

"Tomorrow. They're calling me up because their Keeper was injured during a training session. I'm going to play in the championship against Tutshill."

"That's wonderful, Ron." Hermione said.

Hermione had walked into the room to see what Ron was so excited about.

"The only thing I'm worried about is, the tickets are probably already sold out. How will you be able to go?"

"I'll go to the ministry and see if I can get tickets from Wood." Harry said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, you've worked at the Ministry how long? And you still don't know who the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports is?" Hermione asked.

"No, who?"

"Oliver Wood."

"But, he still plays for Puddlemere."

"Yes, he's a reserve player for Puddlemere. He is also the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The same way you are a reserve for Chudley and an Auror."

"Okay, I get it. Do you really think he can get you seats?"

"Well, when Ludo Bagman was Head he was able to get your dad seats to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yeah, but that wasn't when the Cup was a week away."

"Well, I don't think that the national championship will be a harder get than the international championship."

"Fair point. Let me know how it turns out."

Harry apparated to the ministry immediately after Ron finished speaking. He walked to Oliver's office on the seventh level of the ministry.

"Hello, Harry. Haven't seen you in a while." Wood said after Harry knocked on the door.

"Hey, Oliver. I was wondering if you could get me a few tickets to the British and Irish Quidditch League Championship?"

"Any particular reason?"

"My friend, Ronald Weasley just got called up to the..."

"Yes, I heard about him. Replacing the Keeper for Chudley. How many tickets do you need?"

"Well, I was thinking three."

"Who for?"

"Me, my wife, Ginny and his wife Hermione."

"He married Granger?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do for tickets."

"Thanks, Oliver."

"Sure thing, Harry."

Harry returned to the Burrow. The following day an owl delivered the tickets from Oliver.

On the day of the championship, Ron got another panic attack.

"You've played in loads of games before, Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but they were either in school or pre-season. This is the national championship! I'm not that good at Keeper!"

"The Cannons seem to think you're good enough..." Harry said.

"They don't have a choice. Every year something happens to destroy our possibility of winning. Last year our Seeker collided with a fan and allowed the Wimbourne Seeker to catch the Snitch. This year, it's me."

"Don't talk like that. I heard the entire population of Chudley was out to get that guy." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah. This year they'll turn their attention to me."

"You'll do fine, I know it." Hermione reassured him.

When they arrived at the stadium, Ron went down into the dressing rooms while Harry and Hermione went to their seats. They found them without problem. Shortly after they sit down, the teams take the pitch. Tutshill in sky blue, and Chudley in orange. The announcer is talking a mile a minute.

"Taking the pitch are the Tutshill Tornadoes and the Chudley Cannons! This marks the first time Chudley has been in the championship since 1945 and their most recent attempt to win the championship, not having done so since 1892! This marks a return to glory for the franchise as they finally have a winning season for the first time since 1950. Hopefully, their house-cleaning tactics they took over the summer will be enough to give them their first championship in 112 years. They are made up of Seeker Clayton Pinales, Chasers Chritian Baham, Lonnie Gilleland, Darren Bronk, Beaters Nelson Maeda, Neva Sitzman and Reserve Keeper Ronald Weasley. Regular Keeper and Team Captain Michael Norrington was injured during the Cannons' semi-final match against the Wimbourne Wasps. Their opponents, the Tutshill Tornadoes are experiencing a return to glory as well, having finished in the bottom four of the league the last three years. They are made up of Seeker Neil Hoying, Chasers Harriett Caroll, Ted Yerger, Mathew Works, Beaters Nelson Defreitas, Allan Dahle and Keeper Penelope Carrithers. Tutshill does not have a team captain and instead prefers to use a 'everyone is equal method. We are in for a great match today. The referee is calling the captains to the center of the pitch. The captains meet, they shake hands, and the balls are released and the 2004 Championship is under way! Baham takes the Quaffle for Chudley, he passes to Bronk who passes to Gilleland! Oh, good Bludger work there from Dahle as Tutshill takes possession of the Quaffle. It's Caroll who passes to Works, to Yerger, to Works back to Yerger who shoots, Tutshill scores! It's ten-nil to Tutshill and Chudley takes possession of the Quaffle, Gilleland passes to Bronk who passes back to Gilleland, dodges a Bludger and passes to Baham, Baham passes to Bronk, good passing here, back to Gilleland who shoots and a great save by Penelope Carrithers. She passes out to Caroll who goes racing up the pitch, she passes across the pitch to Yerger but it's intercepted by Bronk he races up the pitch all alone! He shoots and scores! And we are tied at ten all. Yerger takes possession for Tutshill. He passes to Caroll who passes to Works who passes back to Caroll who shoots and scores! Twenty-ten to Tutshill. We have a Seeker going for the Snitch! Its Pinales, wait...no he's pulled up, turns out he didn't see anything. Wait, what was that? It looks as it Nelson Defreitas of Tutshill just blocked a pass from Gilleland to Bronk by knocking a Bludger into the Quaffle. That's a foul! Gilleland will take the penalty. He flies at the hoops and scores! The score is now twenty all! And now we have the Tutshill Seeker flying at top speed, yes, he's seen it! Hoying is closing in on the Snitch. Pinales is giving chase and it's over! Tutshill wins as Hoying captures the Golden Snitch! Chudley's chances go begging once again!"

Amidst the roar of applause and shouting from the many Tutshill fans in attendance, groaning can be heard as well as the Chudley faithful must suffer for another year.

Around Mid-December free agency hit the Quidditch league. And owl arrived at the Burrow.

"This owl's from the Quidditch League...I'm not a free agent though..." Ron said as he takes the owl. He looks down at the letter "Holyhead?"

Ginny comes running into the room.

"That must be for me!"

"You tried out for Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah. What about it?"

"You have a child to care for. What about him?"

"I think it's perfectly okay for a mother to leave her one and a half year old child with its grandmother for a few hours a few times a week. It's not like I'm abandoning it! Really, Ron!"

Ginny snatches the letter from Ron and reads it. A giant smile spreads across her face. Harry walks into the room.

"What's up, Ginny?"

"I'm going to play Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies! Starting next year!"

"That's wonderful, Ginny. I'll be sure to be there to watch you play!"

Silently, Harry began to fight with himself inside his own head. What if Chudley faced Holyhead in next year's final? Who would he cheer for? His best friend of thirteen years? Or his wife of three?


	8. The Trial 2005

CHAPTER 8-2005

**author's note: I apologize for the long delay. I have been swamped with other projects. To make up for the long wait I will be uploading the rest of the story on Sunday July 17, 2011.**

The first half of the year went by mostly without event. The only thing of not that occurred happened in May.

"Hey, Mum, Percy's written you!" Ron called from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen and walked over to Hermes and took the letter.

"Oh. What wonderful news!" Mrs. Weasley said after reading the letter.

"What is it, Mum?" Ron asked.

"Percy and Audrey's child has arrived. We've got to go to St. Mungo's right now!" Mrs. Weasley walked over to the stairs. "Ginny! Harry! Hermione! Come down here, please."

Harry and Ginny arrived in the kitchen seconds later.

"What's up, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"We're headed to St. Mungo's. Precy and Audrey's child has arrived!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

They all walked out into the yard and Apparated to St. Mungo's. The enter trough the pane of glass and walk up to the Welcome Witch.

"We're looking for Percy and Audrey Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"They're in room 1B on the First Floor, Grace Robin Ward." The Welcome Witch replied.

They Weasley party head towards the stairs.

"The first floor? I thought that was Creature-Induced Injuries?"

"Nah, they merged that with the second floor because there was such a scarce need for it anymore. People tend to know how to take care of creatures nowadays." Ron said.

"And besides, the Healers are able to treat an illness with a simple potion and send people on their way, that floor is never full so, they use the space for deliveries now." Hermione stated.

When they arrived, they found the rest of the Weasley family already there.

"Ah, Mum. There you are. I was hoping Hermes was still able to make that far of a trip." Percy said giving his mother a hug.

"Yeah, he is getting old isn't he? You really need to get a new owl." Ron said.

"Anyway, congratulations, Percy."

"Thank you, Hermione. Why don't you come in, I think Audrey's family was getting ready to leave so there should be room in a few minutes."

"There isn't room in there? But it's such a large area!" Ron exclaimed.

"I should have worded that better. There isn't any room left so that you can still see anything. You would just be taking up space in there unnecessarily."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, here come the O'Callahans now."

A bunch of people came out of the ward. The best way to describe them would be an Irish counterpart to the Weasley family. Blazing red hair on all of them.

"Hello there, Percy. Is this your family? Hello, there. My name's Alec O'Callahan, I'm Audrey's father, and this is my wife Siobhan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly. Also, my daughter Ginny and her husband Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Your legend has traveled all over the world, my boy. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, spread all over the world...damn JK...breach of the Statute of Secrecy..." Mr. Weasley muttered under his breath.

"Well, we've got to get going. Lots of planning and baby-proofing to finish up with."

The O'Callahans went on their way.

"Well, they seem nice." Ginny said.

"They are. Well, shall we go inside?" Percy suggested.

They all enter the ward and quickly find Audrey and the baby. She looks like the rest of her family and could pass as Ginny's older sister.

"Hi. This your family, Percy?"

"Yes, this is my father, Arthur. My mother, Molly. My sister, Ginny and her husband Harry. My brother Ronald and his wife Hermione. Andmy brothers Bill and Charlie."

"Hello." Audrey said as Percy introduced each member of the family.

"Do any of you know where George is? Or if he's even going to come?" Percy asked.

"I expect he will, he's probably busy with the joke shop. He'll be along when he can." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Percy, you didn't mention what you named the baby..." Hermione said.

"Well...we named her Molly, after Mum." Percy said.

Mrs. Weasley immediately teared up and hugged Percy.

They spent the rest of the day visiting with Percy, Audrey and Molly II. George showed up around half past five, after the joke shop closed.

The year continued to go on without incident until November. Hermione vanished from the Burrow and no one knew where she'd gone but they had an idea...

There had been news reaching the members of S.P.E.W. That a house elf named Dinky was being horrendously abused by its owner.

Harry and Ron had to work at the Ministry that day. However, they found out where Hermione had been several hours later.

Their hunch had been right. She had grouped many of the members of S.P.E.W. At the house where Dinky's master lived to stage a protest. Magical Law Enforcement had shown up and arrested all of them.

"Get your hands off of me!" Hermione shouted.

Two Law Enforcement officers were dragging her into the Ministry.

"I've done nothing wrong!"

"Harassment, Battery, Breaking and Entering..."

"Harassment, I'll give you that. But there was no Battery or Breaking and Entering! We were standing on the sidewalk! We didn't lay a hand on anyone!"

"The homeowner swears that you took a swing at him when he returned home from work."

"He's lying! I didn't do that!"

"Uh-huh, you're going to hope you have better luck with the Wizengamot."

"I'm not a common criminal, you can't treat me like this!"

"You stop harassing her!" Ron shouted at the law enforcement officer, the backs of his ears glowing red. "If she says she didn't take a swing at him, then she didn't take a swing at him."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm taking the upstanding citizen's word for it and not the criminal's."

"She's not a criminal!"

"She is! She harassed that innocent man, took a swing at him when he got home, and entered his property illegally."

"Where did you make the arrest, officer?"

"On the sidewalk."

"Then she didn't break and enter anywhere, that's public."

"Just because she was in the United States..."

"Means that their laws still apply to her!"

Hermione's court date was set for mid December. She made her way down to courtroom 3 at noon.

"Hermione Weasley, you find yourself in front of the Wizengamot facing charges of Harassment, Battery and Breaking and Entering, how do you plead?" Kingsley asked.

"Not guilty."

"What defense do you have against these crimes?"

"I was standing on the sidewalk which, in the United States, is public property. No one from my group left the sidewalk..."

"That's a lie!" Screamed the Plaintiff.

"It is not!"

"Order, Mr. Schultz, let her finish her side of the story, you will get your turn."

"No one from my group left the sidewalk. No one took a swing at Mr. Schultz when he arrived home from work. Okay, yes, we did harass him but not physically, we stood on the sidewalk and demanded better treatment for his house-elf. That's it. We did nothing else."

"Now is it my turn to talk or do I have to let the little bitch talk more?"

"Mr. Schultz, I must ask you to watch your mouth. One more disrespectful statement or outburst and I will hold you in contempt."

"Fine, I'll tell my side of it. I arrived home from work to find these crazies all over my yard, ripping up my bushes and tearing up my yard. Then as I passed, she pointed me out to her fellow lunatics and they all attacked me. I had to run for my front door."

"Any explanation, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, I'd like to shoot his story full of holes if I may? First, my group is made up entirely of witches and wizards. What business do we have using our fists, instead of wands against him? It's a crime either way. And two, if we ripped up bushes and tore up the yard, why isn't it in the police report? I'll tell you why, because it didn't happen! What we did was entirely legal in the country we were in at the time. No crime was committed."

"Is that all Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to say Mr. Schultz?"

"Nothing that you haven't already told me I'm not allowed to say..."

"Then all in favor of conviction?" (Several hands raise into the air.) "All in favor of acquittal?" (Even more hands.) "The defendant, Mrs. Hermione Weasley is cleared of all charges."

"This isn't over, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh, yes it is."

"You will pay for your crimes!"

Hermione smiled. "No, the country in question has this little law called 'Double Jeopardy.' I've been tried and found innocent, I can't be tried again."

Hermione turned and walked from the courtroom. She'd won a moral victory for S.P.E.W. And being in jail for a month was totally worth that.


	9. Career Changes 2006

CHAPTER 9-2006

The first half of 2006 went by smoothly. The only thing to note was the two births in that time period.

On January 9 Rose Weasley was born to Ron and Hermione, completely healthy.

Then, on June 29, Albus Severus was born to Harry and Ginny, also completely healthy.

However, the monotony was broken in July at Harry's 26th birthday party (Ginny had insisted on throwing him one.) Professor McGonagall walks over to Harry.

"Professor McGonagall? Ginny invited you here?"

"You do need to call me 'Professor' anymore, Harry."

"Yeah, I know. Old habits die hard."

"And it was my understanding that this was an open party."

"I really don't know, Ginny just went ahead and organized this without telling me."

"Ah, surprise party?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I must admit, Harry. I am not here simply to celebrate your birthday."

"I didn't think so."

"I am here because well, as I'm sure you've expected, the Defense Against the Dark Arts job is once again, vacated."

"How many years in a row is that now?"

"I believe it is sixteen, but I'll have to check." McGonagall smiled. "I am here to offer you the job."

"Yeah, I figured that's what it was as soon as you mentioned it. My answer is no."

"No? An excuse to return to Hogwarts and you're going to turn it down?"

"What about returning to Hogwarts?"

"Well, Mrs. Potter, I have just offered your husband here the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"Oh, Harry, you should take the job."

"No, Ginny, I want to be here for you and the kids right now."

"Me and the kids'll be fine by ourselves, I can handle them."

"So you're telling me that you want to try and care for a three-year old and a newborn infant by yourself."

"If it gets too hectic I can call Mum to help."

"No, I want to be there for you. That's what it means to be a father."

"I know that's not really the reason. Are you afraid of the curse?"

"Get out of my head." Harry said with a smile.

"Listen, Harry. Wasn't the curse put on the position because Dumbledore refused to give the job to Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"Well, didn't Dumbledore tell you that on that night twenty-five years ago that Voldemort left a part of himself in you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did."

"So technically wouldn't your taking the job remove the curse?"

"Well, by that logic...yes, it would. But, I also know your reason for wanting me to take the job. Need I remind you the only reason that Voldemort used to avoid Hogwarts was because of Dumbledore? Now that Dumbledore's out of the picture, what'll happen if he hears I'm there? Do you really want to give him a reason to massacre the students at Hogwarts?"

"Do you really have that little faith in the current staff at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"'Mr. Potter' now am I. We were just on a first name basis a few moments ago, Minerva."

"I would just like to point out that besides myself, we still have Neville Longbottom teaching Herbology. Filius Flitwick is still there teaching. Rubeus Hagrid is still there as well. We pretty much have the, what did you call it...Dumbledore's Army? Yes, that was it. We basically have the entire Dumbledore's Army teaching at Hogwarts."

"Luna Lovegood...?" Ginny began with a smirk.

"Astrology teacher."

"Ah, makes sense. I always knew her mind was completely out of this..."

"And Head of Ravenclaw House.

"Wait a minute, Flitwick was the Head of Ravenclaw House, what happened to him, you said he was on the staff?" Ginny asked.

"He is, but in his elderly age he has asked me to remove some of his responsibility."

"Who are the other Heads of House?"

"Draco Malfoy is Head of Slytherin House and teaches Potions."

"He only did well in that class because of Snape's favoritism!" Harry said loudly.

"But, he is an adequate teacher. He may not be able to make the potions well enough but he can teach others how to follow the directions. Oliver Wood is the Flight Instructor, taking over after Madam Hooch retired last year. He is Head of Gryffindor House. And I have just appointed Neville Longbottom head of Hufflepuff House."

"But you have to be..."

"You do not have to be a member of the House to become the Head of House later on. Who becomes the Head is up to the Head of the school."

"Okay, so you want me to come and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes, and I assure you that you'll find so many of those you know there at the school."

"Yeah, you've already listed many of them. I'll think about it."

"Well, I'm sorry, Harry, but I really need an answer before the end of the night. It's a little bit on short notice I know but, I've been having some difficulty filling that position."

"Understandably so. Alright, I'll guarantee you one year. That's it. I still have my Auror job. I've got a feeling I'm not too far off from being made Head of the Auror Office, and if that does happen, I will not be able to continue teaching."

"One year is all I ask, Harry. Because as Ginny has said, after you take the job, I'll be able to tell future candidates that the curse has been broken and that you left to pursue a better career. I thank you for your cooperation and look forward to seeing you on September 1."

Minerva walked away and out of the Burrow.

The year continued to move on at a slow, uneventful pace until November when Lucy Weasley was born to Percy and Audrey, completely healthy.

Then in December, the Quidditch Draft came.

"Ron, why are you listening to the draft? You're already on a team." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I'm on the reserve squad and reserve players are traded all the time and this year had a record number of retiring Keepers. So, there is a fairly good chance that I'll be traded for a draft pick or two."

"Well, if you do get traded. Please don't overreact if it isn't what you're hoping for."

Rose interrupted the conversation and Hermione went upstairs to care for the child.

"You know, Ron. She is right." Ginny said.

"Yeah. I'm not expecting much in a trade anyway. I'd actually love to be traded to Wimbourne. It'll be so much closer to home."

_"With the first pick in the 2006 British and Irish Quidditch League, the Chudley Cannons select __Kenneth Gunderson. Keeper from the Dublin Disaster of the Irish National League. The Ballycastle Bats are now on the clock."_

"Well, that settles it. I know I'm going to be traded now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Weren't you just listening? We just drafted a Keeper! I'm gone."

_"With the Second pick, the Ballycastle Bats select, Lisa Tenderhook, Seeker from the English National League. Puddlemere United is now on the clock."_

"It doesn't really matter who these teams pick. Does it Ron?"

"No."

"Then why...?"

"Because I want to know who I get traded to, when I get traded to them, and what they trade me for."

_"We have a trade to announce."_

"Could this be it!"

_"Puddlemere United has traded away the third pick in this year's draft to the Wigtown Wanderers for their first and second round picks in this draft."_

"Damn."

_"With the third pick in the 2006 draft, the Wigtown Wanderers select, Timothy McLillith, beater from the Irish National League. The Appleby Arrows are now on the clock."_

"Wow, no wonder they traded up, they wanted to make sure they got him."

"Well, I'm interested to see who Appleby will pick, they need a new Seeker, Micah's getting old. But they also, really need a new Beater, that's the main reason they finished where they did."

_"With the fourth pick in the 2006 draft, the Appleby Arrows select, Fedor Nikin, from the Russian National League The Caerphilly..."_

"Russian! They drafted a Russian!"

"I notice they didn't announce what position he plays."

"Russian Quidditch never translates well into the B and I League. They don't play specific positions, there are seven people a side but they all play Chaser, Beater, Seeker and Keeper all at once! It'll be years before he can play properly at any one position! But, then again, Appleby never has done well in the draft."

"They draft good Chasers."

"But they draft one every year! That's not saying much."

_"With the fifth pick in the 2006 draft, the Caerphilly Catapaults select, Brian Johnson, Chaser from the American National League. The Tutshill Tornadoes are now on the clock."_

"Well, now we get to see who the fallen-from-grace Tutshill Tornadoes pick."

"They're not really 'fallen-from-grace' are they?" Ginny asked.

"They finished in seventh and narrowly made the playoffs. But, then they got destroyed in the first round."

_"We have a trade to announce. The Holyhead Harpies have traded Lily Underwood and their first round pick to the Wimbourne Wasps in exchange for prospect Heather Lorenzo and future cash considerations."_

"Well, that means Wimbourne picks next."

_"With the sixth pick in the 2006 draft Tutshill Tornadoes select Jose Luis, Chaser from the Mexican National League."_

"I thought this was the British and Irish League?"

"No, well, yes it is but, that name is referring to where the teams are located not where the players are from."

"Oh, I see."

_"We have a trade to announce. The Wimbourne Wasps have traded their first and second round __picks to the Chudley Cannons in exchange for prospect Ronald Weasley."_

There was a stunned silence in the Burrow. Ron mouthed the words 'first _and_ second round pick' several times.

"Ron...are you okay?"

"F...f...fine." Ron said hoarsely.

Hermione reenters the room and sees all the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"What did I miss?"

"Ron got traded."

"Really? Good or bad."

"First...and...and..."

"He got traded to Wimbourne for Wimbourne's first round pick..."

"That's wonderful, Ronald!"

"...and second round pick."

"Wait, their first _and_ second round picks? Wimbourne traded two picks for Ron? What else did they get in the deal?"

"Why's there have to be something else in the deal?"

"Oh, well, there doesn't? I thought it was you trade two things you get two things?"

"No, you can trade whatever you want for whatever you want as long as both teams agree to the terms."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! Ron, I'm really happy for you! And did you say Wimbourne? That's so much closer to home!"

"I know, I've got to go tell Mum and Dad!"

Ron rushes from the room.

"Nice save." Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione smirked.

"I've learned that art through plenty of practice."

Everyone in the room laughs.


	10. Job Fair 2007

CHAPTER 10-2007

Harry's teaching job at Hogwarts went about as smoothly as a teaching job at Hogwarts can go. McGonagall gave him a non-introduction as a "man who really needs no introduction." The student body had cheered loudly and welcomed him with open arms. However within a few days he'd discovered the current "Weasley twins." They were a pair of brothers, one year apart, name Michael and Jamie Lewis. The first Sunday of the term, Harry had entered his classroom (heading to his office) to find the chairs stacked in a pyramid shape (like Poltergeist). Later that day he called the two into his office.

"I've gotta say boys...that prank was weak." Harry said as they walked into the room.

"What?" They said looking dumbstruck.

"Fortunately for you, I like a good prank. But, you two need some serious improvement if the best you can do is a prank emulating a movie from the 1980s."

"But we're the best pranksters in the whole school!"

"They finally ousted Peeves then?"

"Well, no...but, we're better than..."

"You've got a long, long way to go before your better than Peeves. Now, if you are interested in improving your abilities as pranksters, I'd advise..."

"Why are you helping us become better pranksters? Everyone keeps telling us if we don't cut it out all we're destined to be is losers!"

"Because I know better. People who say pranksters never become anything, never knew Fred and George Weasley."

"Fred and George Weasley are legend!"

"I know, and I know them personally."

"You know Fred and George personally!" The two brother looks at Harry with absolute awe.

"Well, yeah...Well, I knew Fred personally"

"What do you mean knew?" Michael asked.

"Idiot, it means he died!" Jamie scolded his younger brother.

"Yes, he died during the Second Battle of Hogwarts during the Second Wizard War. That was what made the Weasley twins great. Their pranks were off the charts but they still had the ability to be serious when they needed to be."

"How do you know them well?"

"Well, first they were only two years ahead of me in school, second, my best friend is their younger brother and third, their sister is my wife."

"Wow, then you must know the whole family!"

"I do. Now, have either of you ever been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, I love that place. It's got just about everything a prankster could dream of!"

"Well, I brought up the shop for two reasons. One, to give you both an example of what could happen when you get out of school because, that shop was started by none other than the Weasley twins themselves."

"Yeah, everybody knows that!"

"And as far as I know George still runs the shop. So the next time you're in there find him and talk to him..."

"He never talks directly to the customers, he's always too busy inventing and running the shop."

"Tell him Harry Potter sent you to talk about following in his and his brother's footsteps, he'll be glad to help point you in the right direction."

"Wow, thanks Professor Potter."

"No problem...now get out of here, and don't pull anymore worthless pranks!"

"We won't." the brothers said with a smirk.

"Some teacher you are Potty wee Potter!"

"You're still going to call me that Peeves, I am a teacher now..."

"Nope, you'll always be Potty wee Potter to me!"

"That's Professor Potty wee Potter to you then, Peeves!"

Peeves saluted Harry, blew a raspberry and left the room.

News of Harry's conference with the brothers spread throughout the school, even reaching the ears of McGonagall. She calls Harry to her office for a meeting.

"It would figure that I can't be at Hogwarts more than a month and not get called to the Headmistress's office."

"All joking aside Harry, it has come to my attention that you are working to help the Lewis brothers. I would like to ask why."

"Well, to be honest Minerva, they tried to pull a prank on me and I found that their ability to pull pranks is very weak."

"That is a good thing Harry, why would you try to improve it?"

"Because I can't imagine how boring school would have been for me without Fred and George. I know for the teaching staff their pranks caused a lot of trouble but, for students it was a nice break from the monotony of homework and classes whenever something crashed or exploded and we would find the Weasley twins having pulled some other brilliant prank."

"Hm, I suppose that is how it would be from your side, isn't it?."

"Yes, it would. I know I'm going to cause a lot of problems for the staff, including myself, by doing this but, as a teacher it is my job to do whatever I think will help the education of these students and it's always good to take breaks from studying and other school activities or one becomes bored and incapable of focusing on work."

"Hermione Granger seemed to have been able to control it."

"So you're saying every student here at Hogwarts right now is like Hermione Granger?"

"Good point, Harry. I can see where you are coming from and must say that I agree with you."

"So can I get going then?"

"I should say so, yes."

Harry gets up and leaves the office. The rest of the first semester went by very, very smoothly.

When the students returned to Hogwarts from Christmas break to start their second semester, there was noted change in the Lewis brothers. Apparently, they had taken Harry's advice and spoken to George Weasley because their pranking ability rivaled that of Peeves after the break.

The improved "distractions" did help, as Harry had said, the education of the students. Test grades shot up because of the breaks in the monotony. The number of OWLs and NEWTs was higher than they had been in years.

These improvements brought on by Harry at Hogwarts made it a very sad moment indeed when, in mid-July, Gawain Robards retired from the Auror office and a notice went out to all of the Aurors:

_Attention Aurors, as you may already know, Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Office announced his retirement last week. As such we are obviously in need of a new Head of Office. This notice is to inform you that, effective immediately, Auror Harry James Potter is the new Head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic_

_Signed, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic,_

The notice lay on Harry's desk at the Burrow, Ginny had been ecstatic because the promotion not only meant more money but less field work for Harry.

Next to the letter on the desk is a letter in Harry's writing addressed to Professor McGonagall.

As you may have seen, Gawain Robards retired last week. Can't say it came as too much of a shock, he'd rarely done anything in the post. He never came into work, Kingsley always had to handle his duties, we always wondered why Kingsley didn't just fire him. As an effect of his retirement the post of Head of Auror office was left vacant, as he had not named his successor. Kingsley may have already told you but, he has named me to the post. I am writing to inform you the unfortunate news that I cannot take both the posts of Head of Auror Office and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Consider this my letter of resignation, I fulfilled my end of the bargain and taught for a year breaking any possibility of any curse on the post.

Wishing the best of luck,

Harry Potter

Head of the Auror Office

The rest of the year continued to pass without any further event, the only thing to note happened on September 12, 2007 when Harry and Ginny had their third child, Lily II.


	11. Discontinuation

**author's note**

I regret to say that I have decided to stop writing "Harry Potter and the Next Thirteen Years." I did not come to this conclusion lightly. The past few months have been spent attempting to think of any more good plot points for the story. I was unable to think of any and forcing an ending to this story would get very redundant before its conclusion. To those who have read this story from the beginning you have my thanks and gratitude. I only hope that the person who decides to take this story will give it a fitting conclusion. Whoever decides to adopt this story, know this...I am giving you all rights to this story, the chapters to come and those already written. Take it and make it completely your own, make it better. It pains me to see this story leave, but I know someone out there will take it and make it truly great, something that I have come to the realization that I could not do.


End file.
